samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
List of inventory items
The following is a list of inventory items that appear in the Sam & Max adventure games. Sam & Max Hit the Road Image:Htr_item_Max.jpg|Max Image:Htr_item_money.jpg|Money Image:SMHTR- Black light.JPG|Black Light Image:Htr_item_.jpg|Orders Image:Htr_item_.jpg|Pecan candy Image:Htr_item_cup.jpg|Paper cup Image:Htr_item_carbomb.jpg|Car Bomb game Image:Htr_item_color_book.jpg|Color book game Image:Htr_item_dressup.jpg|Dressup game Image:Htr_item_rasp.jpg|Bathroom key Image:Htr_item_pass.jpg|Day-pass Image:Htr_item_Bruno_fur.jpg|Bruno's fur Image:Htr_item_.jpg|Jesse James' severed hand in a bottle Image:SMHTR- jessejameshand.JPG|Jesse James' severed hand Image:Htr_item_lens.jpg|Fishbowl lens Image:SMHTR- flash light.JPG|Flashlight Image:Htr_item_flashlight_black.jpg|Flashlight + Black Light Image:Htr_item_ticket.jpg|Claim ticket Image:Htr_item_magnet.jpg|World of Fish magnet Image:Htr_item_.jpg|Crowbar Image:Htr_item_golfcard.jpg|Gator Golf score card Image:Htr_item_costume1.jpg|Stilt walker costume Image:Htr_item_spanner.jpg|Spanner Image:Htr_item_fish.jpg|Bucket of fish Image:Htr_item_twine.jpg|Piece of twine Image:Htr_item_.jpg|Broken golf ball retriever Image:Htr_item_retriever+hand.jpg|Retriever + hand Image:Htr_item_retriever+hand+cup.jpg|Retriever + hand + cup Image:Htr_item_retriever+hand+magnet.jpg|Retriever + hand + magnet Image:Htr_item_golf_balls.jpg|Golf balls Image:Htr_item_golf_fur.jpg|Gator Golf fur Image:Htr_item_snowglobe.jpg|Snow globe Image:Htr_item_mystery_fur.jpg|Mystery Vortex fur Image:Htr_item_.jpg|Mood ring Image:Htr_item_powder.jpg|Mole man powder Image:Htr_item_pillow.jpg|Pillow Image:Htr_item_manual.jpg|Robot manual Image:Htr_item_portrait.jpg|Portrait of Image:Htr_item_flyers.jpg|Brochures Image:Htr_item_eggplant.jpg|Eggplant shaped like Conroy Bumpus Image:Htr_item_tooth.jpg|Dinosaur tooth Image:Htr_item_mammoth_fur.jpg|Mammoth fur Image:Htr_item_tar.jpg|Tar Not displayed: *Vegetable shaped like John Muir *Conroy Bumpus' toupee *Sasquatch costume *Wine bottle *Ice pick *Stopper Telltale episodes Image:Tt item samgun.jpg|Sam's gun Sam & Max Season One Culture Shock Image:Tt_item_boxingglove.jpg|Boxing glove Image:Tt101 item swiss.png|"Swiss" Cheese Image:Tt_item_lou.jpg|Lou Image:Tt101 item Eye-bo.png|Eye-bo Video Image:Tt101 item cheese.png|Cheese Image:Tt101 item money.png|$10,000 Image:Tt item launcher.png|BoscoTech Tear Gas Grenade Launcher Image:Tt101 item spraypaint.png|Spray Paint Can Image:Tt101_item_application.jpg|APD Form Image:Tt101_item_max.jpg|Max's Head Image:Tt101_item_blueprints.jpg|Diagram Image:Tt101_item_hanger.jpg|Coat Hanger/Antenna Image:Tt101_item_helmet.jpg|Hypnosis-blocking Helmet Situation: Comedy Image:Tt item launcher.png|BoscoTech Tear Gas Grenade Launcher Image:Tt102_item_shavingcream.jpg|Shaving Cream Image:Tt102_item_lampshade.jpg|Lampshade Image:Tt102_item_plate.jpg|Plate Image:Tt102_item_tape.jpg|Midtown Cowboys Tape Image:Tt102_item_photo.jpg|Photo with Hugh Bliss Image:Tt102_item_foodstamps.jpg|$1,000.000 in food stamps Image:Tt102_item_voicemod.jpg|BoscoTech Voice Modulator Image:Tt102_item_cake.jpg|Cake Image:Tt102_item_cakeketchup.jpg|Cake with ketchup Image:Tt102_item_alttpaper.jpg|Alien Love Triangle Times Image:Tt102_item_contract.jpg|Embarrassing Idol Contract Image:Tt102_item_gamequestions.jpg|Gameshow Questions Image:Tt102_item_peepercues.jpg|Peepers' Cue Cards The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball Image:Tt103_item_ace.jpg|Ace of Spades Image:Tt103_item_token.jpg|Token Image:Tt103_item_tokens.jpg|10 Million Tokens Image:Tt103_item_magnet.jpg|Ted E. Bear Refrigerator Magnet Image:Tt item bug.png|The Bug Image:Tt103_item_boxedbear.jpg|Boxed Hypno-Bear Image:Tt103_item_cupempty.jpg|Sybil's Cup Image:Tt103_item_cupketchup.jpg|Sybil's Cup with ketchup Image:Tt103_item_capgun.jpg|Leonard's Cap Gun Image:Tt103_item_arm.jpg|Slot Machine Arm Image:Tt item screwdriver.jpg|Screwdriver Image:Tt103_item_voicebox.jpg|Voice Box Image:Tt103_item_bearaltered.jpg|Altered Hypno-Bear Image:Tt103_item_bear.jpg|Hypno-Bear Abe Lincoln Must Die! Image:Tt item bug.png|The Bug Image:Tt item boxingglove.jpg|Boxing glove Image:Tt104 item sign.png|Store Sign Image:Tt104 item poster.png|Poster Image:Tt104 item slogans.png|Pithy Campaign Slogans Image:Tt104 item flyer.png|Flyer Image:Tt104 item ribbon.png|Ribbon Image:Tt104 item egg.png|Easter Egg Image:Tt104 item carbon dater.png|Carbon Dater Image:Tt104 item vodka.png|Vodka Image:Tt104 item beacon.png|Homing Beacon Reality 2.0 Image:Tt105 item samgun2.0.png|Sam's gun, Reality 2.0 version Image:Tt item boxingglove.jpg|Boxing glove Image:Tt item bug.png|The Bug Image:Tt105 item computerbug.png|The Bug, Reality 2.0 version Image:Tt105 item cannon.png|Rat-Cannon Image:Tt105 item goggles.png|Reality 2.0 Goggles Image:Tt105 item coins.png|Gold coins Image:Tt105 item paint.png|Rainbow Paint Bucket Image:Tt105 item longsword.png|Longsword Image:Tt105 item slimeslime.png|Slime slime Image:Tt105 item plustwosword.png|+2 Sword Image:Tt105 item jackinthebox.png|Jack-In-The-Box Image:Tt105 item binoculars.png|Binoculars Image:Tt105 item magnifier.png|Magnifier Image:Tt105 napkin.png|BoscoTech Biological Weapon Image:Tt105 item virus.png|Computer Disease Reality 1.5-only items: *Bosco's *Rare Foil Trading Card *Respect for Living Things Bright Side of the Moon Image:Tt106_item_horny1.jpg|"Horny" the Unicorn, Level Yellow Image:Tt106_item_horny2.jpg|"Horny" the Unicorn, Level Red Image:Tt101_item_hanger.jpg|Coat Hanger Image:Tt106_item_display.jpg|Indestructible Display Case Image:Tt106_item_leadvision.jpg|Lead Vision Talisman Image:Tt106_item_gastro.jpg|Gastrokinesis Talisman Image:Tt106_item_spoon.jpg|Spoon-bending Talisman Image:Tt106_item_magichat.jpg|Magician's Hat Image:Tt106_item_deed.jpg|Deed to the United States Image:Tt106_item_canadian.jpg|100 Trillion Canadian Dollars Image:Tt106_item_earthquake.jpg|Satellite Remote Control Image:Tt106_item_key.jpg|Moon Lander Key Image:Tt106_item_hugh.jpg|Magic Talisman Sam & Max Season Two Ice Station Santa Image:Tt201 item snowball.jpg|Snowball Image:Tt201_item_elftears.jpg|Elf Tears Image:Tt201_item_boxingbetty.jpg|Boxing Betty Image:Tt201 item maze.jpg|World's Simplest Maze Image:Tt201 item gifttags.jpg|Gift Tags Image:Tt201 item instuctions.jpg|Exorcism Instructions Image:Tt201_item_friendlyrecord.jpg|The Friendly Demon Song Record Image:Tt201_item_death.jpg|Horseman of Death Image:Tt201_item_famine.jpg|Horseman of Famine Image:Tt201_item_war.jpg|Horseman of War Image:Tt201 item pestilence.jpg|Horseman of Pestilence Image:Tt201 item mary.jpg|Mary Two-Teeth Image:Tt item boxingglove.jpg|Boxing glove Image:Tt201 item spiritbottle.jpg|Bottle of Spirits of Christmas Image:Tt201_item_sock.jpg‎|Stinky's Sock Image:Tt201_item_sockcoal.jpg‎|Sock Full of Coal (The horse toys are action figures.) Moai Better Blues Image:Tt202 item sign.jpg|Stop Sign Image:Tt202 item cup.jpg|Tiki Cup Image:Tt202 item mallet.jpg|Mallet Image:Tt202 item horn.jpg|Car Horn Image:Tt202 item conch.jpg|Demo Conch Image:Tt202 item tray.jpg|Drink Tray Image:Tt202 item guide.jpg|Guide to Easter Island Image:Tt202 item snail.jpg|Incontinent Snail Image:Tt202 item banang.jpg|Banang Image:Tt202 item basalt.jpg|Li'l Tykes Grinder with Basalt Image:Tt202 item granite.jpg|Camp David Granite Grinder Image:Tt202 item stalactite .jpg|Stalactite Image:Tt202 item medallion.jpg|Medallion Image:Tt202 item medallionred.jpg|Red Medallion Image:Tt202_item_fountainwater.jpg|Fountain of Youth Water Image:Tt202_item_water.jpg|Water Image:Tt202_item_pacifire.jpg|Paci-fire Image:Tt202_item_diaperrash.jpg|Diaper Rash Night of the Raving Dead Image:Tt203 item brain.jpg|Brain/Zombie Abraham Lincoln's Brain Image:Tt203 item uvlight.jpg|UV Light Image:Tt203 item cigs.jpg|Garlic Clove Cigarettes Image:Tt item inkribbon.jpg|Typewriter Ribbon Image:Tt203 item water.jpg|(Holy) Water Image:Tt203 item malt.jpg|Old Gutsmack Malt Liquor Image:Tt203 item boltcutters.jpg|Wire Cutters Image:Tt203 item antenna.jpg|SOL Antenna Image:Tt203 item stake.jpg|Stake Image:Tt203 item chocolate.jpg|Chocolate Heart Image:Tt203 item gold.jpg|Golden Heart Image:Tt203_item_hand.jpg|Jesse James' severed hand Image:Tt203 item soulmater.jpg|Soul Mater Chariots of the Dogs Image:Tt204 item moaihead.jpg|Toy Moai Head Image:Tt204 item xray.jpg|X-ray Image Image:Tt204 item wine.jpg|Vinegar Image:Tt204 item scanner.png|Time Scanner Image:Tt204 item mscard.jpg|Ms Bosco's Time Card Image:Tt204 item samcard.jpg|Sam's Time Card Image:Tt204 item maxcard.jpg|Max's Time Card Image:Tt204 item supcard.jpg|Superball's Time Card Image:Tt204 item sodacard.jpg|Soda Poppers's Time Card Image:Tt204 item blankcard.jpg|Blank Time Card Image:Tt204 item sampler.jpg|Chemical Sampler Image:Tt204 item superball.jpg|Superball Sample Image:Tt204 item president.jpg|President Sample Image:Tt item tarcake.jpg|Tar Cake Sample Image:Tt204 item patent.jpg|Tar Cake Patent Image:Tt item screwdriver.jpg|Screwdriver Image:Tt204 item letter.jpg|Letter Image:Tt item control.jpg|Boxing Betty Remote Control Image:Tt item egg.jpg|Egg Image:Tt204 item ai.jpg|Portable AI Image:Tt204 item contract.jpg|Recording Contract Image:Tt204 item cork.jpg|Cork Image:Tt204 item obituary.jpg|Pedro's Obituary Image:Tt204_item_featherly.jpg|Mr Featherly What's new, Beelzebub? Image:Tt item tarcake.jpg|Tar Cake Sample Image:Tt204 item ai.jpg|Portable AI Image:Tt item egg.jpg|Egg Image:Tt item control.jpg|Boxing Betty Remote Control Image:Tt205 item token.jpg|Ms Bosco's Soul Train Token Image:Tt205 item mug.jpg|Coffee Image:Tt205 item keycard.jpg|Brady Culture's ID Card Image:Tt205 item tank.jpg|Nitrous Oxide Container Image:Tt205 item babybook.jpg|Girl Stinky's Biography Image:Tt205 item 2teethfile.jpg|Jimmy Two-Teeth's File Image:Tt205 item saw.jpg|Bone Saw Image:Tt205 item clips.jpg|Paperclip Chain Image:Tt205 item porkrinds.jpg|Pork Rinds Image:Tt205 item grocery.png|Grocery List Image:Tt205 item mscart.jpg|Mime Sweeper Cartridge Image:Tt205 item rib.jpg|Spare Rib Image:Tt205 item cider.jpg| Cider Image:Tt205 item icecream.jpg|Vanilla Ice Cream Image:Tt205 item candle.jpg|Candle Category:Inventory items Category:Video Games Category:Lists